Asha Rahiro
Lilith, last name unknown (mother/deceased-N5) |webtoon = Episode 1 }}Asha Rahiro is a planet-wide famous pure-blood magician. In Seasons 1 and 2, she helps Kubera Leez in her quest for revenge, but has her own hidden agenda as well. She is the only magician on Willarv holding the (otherwise nonexistent) rank of A++. Appearance Taller than most women on Willarv, Asha has a rather boyish appearance, and due to this she is often mistaken for a man. In fact, she has rather short grayish-blue hair, a hairstyle that, combined with her pale skin, thin blue eyes, and slender, androgynous body frame, makes her female gender questionable or invisible to those who are not familiar with her‐Ran Sairofe, for instance. She has never shown her right arm to anyone. It is widely believed that she does not have one. The nature of her right sleeve, and the answer to the question of if she is hiding or missing her right arm, are objects of speculation. Asha's custom-made mage suit consists of a pale purplish fur cloak, which completely covers her right sleeve except for the dark grey weight at the wrist, while the left sleeve reaches only the elbow, with a tail left hanging freely. Under the coat, she wears a long-sleeved indigo shirt with a lighter purple high collar and cuffs. A dark grey belt encircles her waist, and a piece of cloth of the same purple shade as the skirt's hem is attached to the belt, covering the outside of her left leg. Brilith Ruin bought this outfit, excluding the cloak, at the Fashion Fair in N12 for Asha as a gift. It originally had leather strips and a chain on it, plus a tag that read "Push-up function". Brilith had Lorraine Rartia alter it to its current form; she paid 3250 gold coins for the alteration. Asha once explained to Ran that her suit was specially customized for her and has exceptional defensive capabilities. During Asha's prison break in Aeroplateau, aided by Lorraine, she changes her clothes to a black men's suit and a white cloak made from Yaksha's fur with high resistance to light magic. Personality Despite her apparent calm and self-confident exterior, Asha is quick to anger, particularly when people do not follow her orders or insult her (such as when Ran Sairofe mistook her for a male and called her a pervert). She is rarely seen smiling, and she rather prefers talking in a sarcastic or abrupt manner to others (especially Leez), or threatening them with a bhavati marut if they fail to listen to her (both Ran and Leez). She is extremely quick at calculations and is subsequently able to perform spells almost instantaneously. Because of this, she is renowned as a genius for her magical talents, despite her birth attributes. Her talents are so well-known that even high-ranked AA magicians admire her and hold her in high regard. Visnu himself noted that Asha's thought-processing speed rivals that of the highest-level gods. She is also a thoughtful analyzer, as she discovered Yuta's true nature with almost no effort, though she did mistake him for an upani at first. Contrary to her solitary nature, she is a good friend of Brilith Ruin, Atera's Fire priest. Brilith accepts Asha's secretive nature and is a loyal friend who respects Asha's privacy by refusing to reveal anything about Asha's circumstances or the reason she's lacking, or hiding, her right arm - a hot topic for gossip among magicians. She also gets along well with Agwen Rajof and Lorraine Rartia, both of whom had Asha as a student at some point in time. Skills and Abilities Asha has three different birth attributes—Marut (destruction), Indra (sky), and Vayu (wind). While it is normally considered less fortunate to have single attributes, this has been a boon to her instead of a detriment, with the one exception of her magic exam, where she was not allowed to take the 4th test because she didn't have triple attributes. She is very proficient in all three of her attributes' bhavati spells, and has also been shown to be proficient in all available hoti spells (except hoti yama). She is able to use silent sky magic (which Ran stated to be the rarest form of silent magic) in conjunction with her vajra, a god-class item created by Indra, to amplify her hoti indra spells. Asha is the only known magician capable of altering a barrier's attribute, which was previously unheard of. She is unusually strong for a woman with her slender frame. In the first test for the Sword of Return, the crowd does not expect her to break even one board, and a couple of people comment that she never exercises, so everyone is surprised when she breaks exactly 20 boards (she later implies to Ran that she could have broken even more had she chosen to). Yuta, being a sura, is also far stronger than he looks, and on one occasion bumps into her without hurting her in the least, but later on bumps into someone as he chases Sagara and breaks that person's arm. Asha's divine affinity Asha's original divine affinity was 136. Because it was below 300 and her attributes were unique, she was rejected from Eos Magic Academy on Carte and attended a regular academy instead. Asha's first known use of magic, in the year N5, was hoti marut to cut her long hair, after Visnu boosted her divine affinity above 1000 in a deal that included her giving up the thing that was most important to her and killing 12 people. It was at this time that Visnu instructed her to kill those with the name Kubera in order to continue to increase her power. During Asha's magic exam in Rindhallow in the year N11, her Divine Affinity test result was 0515, but the machine was unable to calculate Asha's actual divine affinity (at the time) and added a 0''' instead of passing '''9999. Her actual divine affinity was 10,515. It is likely that her divine affinity increased since the time of her magic exam because of additional killings before her second disappearance. Asha and hoti visnu Asha is the sole known human capable of invoking the magic of the vanished Visnu due to a deal with him; doing so, however, consumes part of her existence each time. Asha's known uses of hoti visnu: * Asha's first uses of the spell on Willarv occurred three times in N5/11th month/22nd day, which was the day after her 10th birthday. It is unknown if she previously used the spell on Carte before her departure. * She next used the spell five times in the year N6. * In Aeroplateau during Asha's second trial, Lilia Shu testifies that a pattern of multiple uses of hoti visnu in rapid succession at the same location began in the year N7, and states that the evidence shows that Asha repeatedly killed and resurrected her half-blood victims, occasionally using hoti visnu on herself when her other spell usages ran out. Lilia adds that Asha only stopped when either her vigor or hoti visnu ran out, neither of which are recoverable with the resurrection spell. Lilia concludes by stating that Asha killed a total of 61 people named Kubera—29 pure-bloods and 32 halfs. * There were three years (late N12 through late N15) of complete inactivity, which coincided with the time of Asha's first disappearance. Saha On surmised that it was the penalty for using hoti visnu over 1,000 times. * Asha used the spell eight times in the water channel. * She used the spell once the the day she passed through the Kalibloom checkpoint, after Yuta partially ate her left arm. * She next used the spell to revive Teo Rakan. * Asha finally uses the spell in the midst of the suras gathered to summon Ananta, at the moment before the flying car with the bomb is set to explode, causing not only her own (second) disappearance, but also taking Sagara and most of her army with her. * It is suggested, based on Brilith's dream in Season 3, that Asha used hoti visnu on her three times in N12 in order to make her forget witnessing a pair of murders shortly before Asha's first disappearance. Because of the effects of hoti visnu, Asha's true age in N16 is 18, not 21. The executioner at her second trial revealed to Saha that her lifespan was to end in the year N13 (at the age of 18), but her death was somehow delayed. Asha's official magician exam results (N11) Notes ]] * In the Prologue, Asha is represented as an apathetic 'mysterious magician'. * In flashbacks on the planet Carte, young Asha can be seen writing in class with her right hand. She still had her right arm at the time she became Visnu's candidate. As of the end of Season 2, it is still unknown how Asha lost her right arm. * There have been multiple instances where Asha was prevented from speaking about certain topics. This could possibly be because gods seem to be able to prevent humans from reproducing their likenesses or speaking about their encounters with them. So far, she has been unable to speak in the following situations: ** A possessed Leez carries her from Agni's fire to the Temple of Fire, even jumping over the temple's outer wall. Once Leez returns to her confused self again, Asha can't give her a proper explanation of what happened other than saying, "It was you..." ** Leez states that she would rather have Asha tell her things on her own volition than question Asha herself. Asha seems to want to say or explain something, but she is prevented from speaking, other than muttering that the gods are unfair. ** Leez asks Asha about her conversation with Lorraine about her village. Asha tries to respond but is prevented from saying what she wanted, so instead she replies that everyone from the village is dead and it was her fault for having a god's name. ** After talking for several hours with Yuta, she tells him that she wants to win, yet she is taking the harder path now, even though she could achieve victory by discarding Leez. She starts to ask why it had to be Leez, but she can't continue further. Yuta inquires if she is being prevented from speaking again. ** Yuta asks her what she'll do when Leez gets the Sword of Re. She replies that she'll take revenge on the sura that destroyed Leez's village, but she can't name the next target. She recalls her younger self covered in blood. Yuta concludes that she's being prevented from speaking again. * Asha really enjoys her coffee, and she is often shown drinking a cup. Asha's statement in Ep.60, "The coffee is good", has been turned into a running joke with some of Currygom's fans. * In Hindi, Asha means 'hope' or 'wish'. References es:Asha Rahiro